The present invention relates to a metering device including a delivery spout, which has been specifically designed for application to water or solvent paint vessels and the like.
Covers including a metering spout are already commercially known.
In particular, the delivery spout is controlled by a shutter element which can be driven by a pressure means including either a pressing lever or a push-button.
This cover is applied to paint vessels and the like by clamping systems which are conventionally engaged with a flange provided on an edge portion thereof.
The flange is arranged at the top face of the vessel and defines the cover application region, for engaging the cover for tightly closing the vessel.
The above mentioned paint vessels, however, are affected by operating drawback since the mentioned flange arrangements can have different size; a further drawbacks is that the paint held in the vessel cannot be reliably metered and delivered.
Moreover, prior paint vessel covers are rather complex from a constructional standpoint, and have a comparatively high cost.
Furthermore, they can be hardly serviced and cleaned.
In fact, prior delivery spouts have their paint outlet side including cutting edges, since they have a substantially trapezoidal or polygonal configuration.
In actual practice, it has been found that paint can accumulate at the cutting corner regions, so that the delivery spout can be easily blocked.
Thus, the aim of the present invention is to overcome the above mentioned problems, while allowing the plastic material elements applied to the cover to be easily and accurately molded.
Another object of the present invention is to allow the paint delivery spout to be easily changed for servicing and/or cleaning purposes.
Yet another object of the invention is to allow the paint delivery spout to be easily and quickly cleaned without discarding the cover.
Yet another object of the present invention is that of allowing the delivery spout to be easily and quickly changed with another differently sized delivery spout.
To the above it is to be further added that prior guillotine shutter elements, as urged by a closing spring, frequently wear the top edge portion of the delivery spout, which, after a period of use, cannot provide a perfectly sealed connection, thereby compelling the operator to replace the overall cover.
Thus, a further object of the present invention is to provide such a paint metering device, to be applied to a paint vessel cover, which includes a paint delivery spout which, in addition, can be easily oriented.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a perfectly sealed connection between the paint delivery spout and the guillotine element.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a metering device to be applied to a cover including a delivery spout, specifically designed for paint vessels and the like, which can be easily disassembled and reassembled thereby allowing the constructional elements to be easily cleaned, and which can be firmly applied to the paint vessel without deforming or damaging the cover, to always provide a perfect sealed connection.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a delivery device-spout and cover assembly which is very reliable and safe in operation.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a device which can be easily made starting from easily available elements and materials and which, moreover, is very competitive from a mere economic standpoint.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the above mentioned objects, as well as yet other objects, which will become more apparent hereinafter, are achieved by a metering device for application to a cover including a delivery spout, controlled by a guillotine closure element, characterized in that said device comprises a delivery spout, including front and side contoured elements, and spout closing elements, including a plastic material tongue operating as a guillotine element which can be easily deformed to provide an accurate metering of the product held in a vessel.